


Rushes to the Hospital and a Life Left Never Dull

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Little bit of angst, M/M, flufff, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dand and Phil bring their daughter home.





	Rushes to the Hospital and a Life Left Never Dull

Phil was panicking, not as much as dan, but panicking all the same. It was four in the morning and they had spent thirty minutes attempting to wrangle a lift for the hospital. No public transport was running, and most taxis were either no longer in service or refused to pick them up assuming they were drunk. To be fair the baby hadn’t been due for another three weeks and the news that Mary had gone into labour had come as an enormous shock to both of them. All of their plans had been thrown into chaos and neither of them was dealing with it particularly well.

Luckily pretty much everything was already ready. The nursery had been constructed over a month ago and Phil’s mum had been extremely thorough in ensuring that they were totally prepared. She was also due to come and stay with them for a while in around two weeks to help, Phil dreaded the phone call telling her that she had actually missed the birth, he didn’t think she would be too pleased about that. She had been going on about how excited she was to be a Grandma far too much for Phil’s liking, it put a lot of pressure on him and Dan.

Eventually, a friend offered to drop them off and within fifteen minutes they were stood outside the hospital. Phil was beyond nervous. Soon he and Dan were going to be parents, how awesome was that! Also, how scary was that? They would be in charge of an actual life, one that would grow up to become a (hopefully) functioning member of society. They were going to be a proper family! He hoped Thor was going to get along with the baby, the little corgi was adorable, but sometimes a little over excited. It had actually been on the way to pick up the dog that the idea of children had first been brought up, that seemed so long ago now.

It had been six months after getting Thor that they decided to take the plunge with a kid, and three months after they got married. They had always imagined having two, both parents grew up with a sibling, so it seemed unfair that their child would grow up alone. One would be biologically Phil’s and the other dan’s and they had decided to go with a surrogate. Mary, their lovely surrogate, was a lovely young woman and both of them would trust her with their lives. She had been pregnant with their little girl and everything had been fine until tonight when she went into labour three weeks early. What if the baby wasn’t ok, what if Mary wasn’t ok? Anxiety rose in his chest, but he had to stay calm if he lost it so would dan and then they’d both be a mess.

They made their way into the maternity ward and were told to take a seat outside in the corridor. Phil wanted to see if Mary was ok but if the doctors were so convinced, he should stay put there, it was probably for good reason. Dan was tapping his foot up and down nervously, his nails almost bitten down so much the raw flesh underneath was left exposed. He went to put his hands to his mouth again, but Phil stopped him, placing his hand gently on top of his husbands. Their wedding rings tapped together with a tiny metallic chink and Dan took a deep breath, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder,

“I swear to god I have never been this fucking terrified in my entire life,” He murmured, squeezing Phil’s hand with a grip that could bend steel,

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll be ok,” Phil replied comfortingly. To be honest, he was also terrified and wanted nothing more than to bury his head in Phil’s chest until; everything was over, and their child was completely safe, but he had to be strong now, for his husband,

“And no swearing in front of the baby,” he added on jokingly. Dann sent him a forced smile but increased his grip on Phil even more.

Phil thought back to everything that had led up to this. They’d had their issues as all relationships do, hard times, times when even Phil thought they couldn’t pull through, but they had, and that’s what mattered. He thought back to their wedding, the happiest day of his life, and how good it felt to be finally married when it was so, so overdue. Like seriously, they were dating for ten years before they finally got married, ten years. He thought back to their engagement, how happy he had been when Dan said yes, despite the fact that there was never a question the answer would be anything else. He thought back to when they finally bought their forever home, and all the hundreds of little milestones before that.

“Phil?” Dan said suddenly, breaking him out of his daze, “You’re drifting, what are you thinking about?”

Phil shrugged and looked down at his husband. Dan's head buried his head into the crook of Phil’s neck, his soft, curly hair brushing against his skin, and had his pretty brown eyes were firmly closed,

“Stuff I guess,” he murmured vaguely, Dan scoffed,

“Really Phil? Stuff?” he sighed softly, “You need to be a bit more specific than that,”

“You, me, us, everything we’ve done together. When we met all those years ago, did you ever think we’d get this far?” He asked thoughtfully. Dan opened his eyes and looked deep into Phil’s,

“I always hoped we would, but you know what it’s like, with young love, people say it never lasts,” he replied slowly. A smile spread across Phil’s face,

“Yeah, but we did,” he stated happily, Dan returned the smile,

“Yeah, we did,”

Suddenly a nurse walked out into the corridor and stopped in front of them. Dan’s head shot up from Phil’s shoulder and he looked at her questioningly. She gave them a pleasant smile and gestured for them to follow her. They walked down a brightly lit corridor and Phil began to shake a little. Dan reached out and put a comforting arm around him, it was a little awkward as they were still moving, but Phil appreciated it massively. As time went on however, he felt the nerves subside slightly, and a new feeling took over; excitement. He was going to be a Dad, this was amazing, plus his dad jokes were totally going to be on point. Dan seemed to sense the shift in his mood and gave him a warm smile, although a look of what he could only describe as pure terror was still present in the younger man’s eyes.

They reached yet another waiting area, although this one was smaller and much quieter than the other. They were once again asked to stay they're which frustrated dan a little;

“I wish they would let us see Mary, or at least tell us what’s happening. I want to know if something is going wrong. Phil sighed and nodded,

“I know, I know. Just try not to get too worked up, that will only make it worse,” Dan nodded, but Phil’s words did little to help his husband who by this point was just a large mass of anxiety condensed into human form.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the smiling nurse returned. Phil had rung to tell his mum the news, and she had assured him she was cutting the next available flight to London. That gave Phil at least a little bit of reassurance, although Dan’s nervousness alone was enough to put a little damper on his excitement,

“You two can come with me now,” she said cheerfully, “Your little girl has been born,”

Dan jumped to his feet straight away,

“Is she ok,” he asked in a timid voice, the nurse nodded,

“The doctors are just checking her over now, but she appears to be in good health. The mother is doing fine as well,”

Both men sighed in relief, their baby was ok, and they had a daughter! They were led into the room where Mary was lying in a hospital bed, looking completely exhausted. Phil ignored the immediate desire to go and say hello to his daughter, instead deciding to see if the poor woman was ok,

“Hey Mary,” he said gently, “How are you doing?” Mary shrugged,

“I just pushed a baby out of my cervix, but apart from that, surprisingly well,” she sighed. Phil smiled,

“That’s good to know,” he stood there awkwardly for a moment before Mary rolled her eyes,

“Go and see your baby Phil,” she exclaimed, giggling slightly at the end. Phil nodded, mumbled a quick thank you and rushed over to where Dan was carefully watching as the doctors weighed and checked over their daughter. Finally, they turned to the two of them,

“Congratulations,” one said warmly, “She appears to be healthy, although a little small, probably just a result of her being premature. As a precaution we’ll want to keep her and the mother in for a few days to keep an eye on them, but if all goes well, you’ll have her home by the end of the week. Would you like a hold?”

One of them held out the tiny human, swaddled in an enormous, fluffy blanket. Dan sort of just stared at her for a bit, unsure of what to do. Eventually, Phil nodded and the doctor carefully past him the baby. She had been crying before but stopped after only a few moments and looked up at him with big, blue eyes. He was terrified he might drop her, and stood completely still, cradling her gently. He couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face and cooed quietly. He looked up to see Dan was also smiling at him. He offered her out for Dan to hold.

The younger man took her carefully, rocking her from side to side, face lighting up as she reached up and grabbed one of his fingers,

“She’s perfect,” he murmured, the biggest, beaming smile Phil had ever seen stretched across his face,

“Have you thought of a name yet?” the nurse asked gently. Phil shook his head,

“No, not yet,”

They sat on a pair of comfortable plastic chairs at the other end of the room while Mary held the new baby girl. She still needed a bunch of tests done on her but at least it gave them a chance to think of a name.

“What does she look like to you?” Phil asked tiredly, the stress of the day finally catching up to him,

“What about Susan?” Dan asked jokingly. Phil smiled and shook his head,

“First our dog and then our baby, I’m beginning to think that you’re the one who likes that name the most.

“Our dog is called Thor,” Dan replied flatly,

“Yeah but you made the same joke,” Phil shot back. Dan rolled his eyes,

“Ok then, any serious suggestions?” he murmured, watching as the little girl was fussed over by several nurses and Mary,

“How about Gracie,” Phil replied slowly. He like that name, it was cute. Plus, it wouldn’t be weird for when she grew up, she could just shorten it to Grace. Dan stared at the baby a little more intently,

“Yeah, I can see that, Gracie it is then,” They walked back over to the commotion and Phil picked up the little baby. He let her grab onto his finger and shook it up and down gently,

“Hello Gracie, welcome to the world,”

Five days they were on their way home in Phil’s mum’s car, Gracie safely tucked into a car seat in the back and dan cooing over her as they drove. Phil knew the next few months were going to be difficult, he had already sacrificed more sleep than he ever thought he would have to for his little girl, but he was just glad to know he was safe. Now their little family of three had turned into four. Poor Thor had been left alone for a few days, so he would most likely be in a bit of a bad mood, but hopefully, he would be happy when introduced to his new baby sister.

They arrived at their destination, but Phil sat and looked at his house for a moment. He never thought this would happen to him, that he’d get this far in life. He was proper grown up now! Of course, he had been for over fifteen years, but it had never properly felt like it. Now he was a husband and a parent. It was a bit overwhelming really,

“Come on Phil,” Dan said quietly, trying not to wake Gracie who was fast asleep, “let’s go put her to bed,” Phil; nodded and locked up the car, helping his husband carry their baby and all her stuff. They were going to be good parents, was his final thought before entering the house, he knew that much at least, even if not much else.


End file.
